The present disclosure relates to a non-contact charging apparatus for charging electric propulsion vehicles such as electric vehicles and plug-in hybrid vehicles.
FIG. 11 is a cross-sectional view showing a power transmitting coil 101, a power receiving coil 102, and magnetic-shielding aluminum plates 103 of a non-contact charging apparatus of the known art. In FIG. 11, each of the power transmitting coil 101 and the power receiving coil 102 includes a magnetic bar member 104 and a coil 105 wound around the magnetic bar member 104. A main magnetic flux 106 generated at the power transmitting coil 101 goes out of a magnetic pole portion 107 of the power transmitting coil 101, and then enters a magnetic pole section 108 of the power receiving coil 102. The main magnetic flux 106 then passes through the magnetic bar member 104 of the power receiving coil 102, goes out of a magnetic pole section 107 of the power receiving coil 102, and enters a magnetic pole portion 108 of the power transmitting coil 101. In this manner, a magnetic flux loop is formed. This main magnetic flux 106 magnetically couples the power transmitting coil 101 to the power receiving coil 102, thereby transmitting electric power via a non-contact method. The magnetic-shielding aluminum plates 103 are intended to prevent magnetic fluxes from leaking to the back faces of the power transmitting and receiving coils 101 and 102, and arranged beside the back faces of these coils 101 and 102 (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2012-151311).